


Image In Your Head

by Shinju_Tori



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE CUTENESS!, Angsty Children, Gen, Kid!Lock, M/M, Nightmares, Random things happen looking at pics on Tumblr, implied suicide, post-Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they are kids, John tells Sherlock of a nightmare he has where Sherlock jumps off a roof…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to Sir Arthur Cohan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, and BBC…Otherwise we’d see Mystrade, MorMor, & JohnLock
> 
> So I found a whole bunch of Kid!Lock pictures on thebritishteapot’s Tumblr (AKA *Yuri-to-Momoka on DA AKA YukiOokino here on AO3). One set, called “The Nightmare”, set off a firecracker chain of ideas that you shall read below. Hope you enjoy it! ALLONSY~!

**A random night when Sherlock and John are 7 and 10 (respectively)**

Sherlock woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of John mumbling something about “happening again” before sighing sadly. Puzzled by his friend’s (his only friend) behavior he asked out loud “What happened again John?” John fell silent so Sherlock twisted around and clicked the light on. The light revealed that John was clinging to the blanket covering them, his eyes all scrunched up, faint signs of tears on his face, his nose running profusely as he stuttered “N…Nightmare...”

Sherlock frowned and told him “Nightmares are just images in your brain, you shouldn’t-…” John surprised him by flinging himself onto Sherlock sobbing loudly “You were dead Sherlock!! You jumped off a roof!!” Those words made Sherlock both annoyed and confused.

He was annoyed because John shouldn’t believe that Sherlock would actually jump off of a roof. Of all the idiotic ideas! He was confused because no one had ever shown Sherlock that they cared for him this much before, not even his big brother Mycroft. It made Sherlock feel both warm and cold inside at the same time.

As gently as he could he chastised John, “Don’t be silly, John, why would I jump off of a roof?” John sniffled a bit more saying softly “Maybe…To fly?” Sherlock snorted and told him “Nonsense! I know perfectly well that I cannot fly!”

He sighed and hugged John close, softly reassuring him, as John started to drift off once more, his tears soaking Sherlock’s jim-jams, “Stop it John. I will NEVER jump off a roof. It’s just a nightmare…” He whispered, his own eyes slowly drifting shut, “Just an image in your head…”

* * *

 

Present day

John stared blankly out the window at the bustling street below. Sherlock had…He was… **STOP**.

John raised his chin, his jaw tightening, as a half remembered nightmare came back to him. It had been a child Sherlock who jumped in his dream but still…

Tears swam in his eyes, threatening to pour down his face as he remembered Sherlock’s chastising words: “It’s just a nightmare! Just an image in your head.”

“But it’s not Sherlock…” John whispered heart-brokened at losing his one true best friend, “It’s not because you really are…Dead…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What do you think? *looks hopeful*


End file.
